The Sword Of Mar
by YAYAnime24
Summary: Three years after Jak 3, Haven city is finally at peace. Or so it seems.......
1. The end of the begining

PART 1

One shot

one shot was all it took

that one shot took jak down

Jak layed among the rubbles of the city. The metal heads were roaring in victory. The great hero the one also known as Mar will soon be dead. Jak felt the hole in his chest where the bullet layed. He hoped that Daxter and Keira got away. He could feel death calling. and for the moment he welcomes it. There was nothing left for him to do, he thought back to how this started and ended with his death.


	2. The, bar, the desert, and the tale

PART 2

Daxter Was at the Naughty ottsel with jak and Tess. Daxter at the moment was mixing a new kind of drink

"umm this stuff looks good, that smells strong, but who cares. hmm should it turn purpler oh well."

Seem enters with a joyful but worried look on his face. It was a shock to see the monk. The last time jak and Daxter saw Seem, was at lest three years ago.

"aww Seem my monk, may I interest you in some purpler stuff?"

Seem bowed and said"no thank you orange lighting, I wish to speak to Jak."

"fine more for me."

Daxter chugs the mug and falls over on the table

"what is it Seem?"

"something has happen, I must show you. It may be wonderful or something to fear."

"come on Dax, Dax?"

Daxter was on the table singing to himself. That purpler stuff must have been too strong.

"hey man, have you every thought that somewhere there are people... who look weird... you know brown or blonde hair... and their ears or short!! I don't like this world jak. THOSE DAMN DIRTY APES!! WHO WANTS PANCAKES?"

"uhh Tess we need some coffee over here"

After four cups of coffee jak, daxter and seem head to the desert. It felt like forever before Seem told jak to stop. But Seem didn't have to tell them. There was a field of fress green grass, a big tree with fresh fruit in it and there was a pond. A waterfall came out of a cliff and fell into the pond. The site was beautiful in the empty desert.

"I can't believe this, how did this get here?"

"I believe this is how"

Seem somehow push the water back in front of the waterfall. Behind the water was a large door carved out of stone. There was an imprint on the door. Jak looked at it and tried to unlock it with the seal of Mar, but it did not open.

"it needs more than that. Come Jak sit drink from the pond if you like, I have a story to tell you" Before Seem began his story jak called samos.

"During the time of Mar there was a precursor, she helped make the world a thing of beauty. But she felt that she wanted to walk among the others in this planet. So she did, but she still had her powers. At one time she helped Mar and kept the land at peace. Then there was a battle. What battle is not known, Mar fought in this battle and she made a sword to aid Mar in this battle. This sword had a touch of her power in it. It could do anything imagine and much more. Mar only used this sword once, it was use during this great battle. Many years later the aid to the planet grew sick, and this sickness killed her, but before she died she had the sword lock away in a temple. Only a seal from the house of Mar combined with two pieces of another seal will open the door. But the sword itself is protected. It is lock away in the temple and the only on that can open it is her herself. Then the temple disappeared into the earth the day she died, only to return when the sword is needed"

"But if she is dead, then how can she unlock the sword?"

"She must be here, it is said that when the sword is needed she will be reborn as another person. But she will not remember who she is, you must find her and the pieces."

"uhh so what's her name?"

"that is not known."

"what does the pieces look like?"

"one is a crescent moon and another is a rising sun. Jak, you must know that if the temple and the sword is here then there will be danger and an evil force among us."

Samo's voice crackle over the small transmitter. "Jak my boy come, back to the city, peaker is saying he knows where the first piece of the seal is".

"so wait, we have to go looking for some rock, and find some girl while looking out for some evil thing?? why me, three years of no bad creepy mojo or whatever else we had to fight. You know I could have been friends with little Timmy, no I thought Jak is a better friend, he nice and quiet. And now I'm orange," Daxter let out a sigh "I need a vacation."

"you done?"

" yeah, let's go"


	3. The rider and the new girl

Jak and Daxter left seem with the temple and headed for the city. They didn't get far when about 20 marauders attacked. The group shot at the dune hopper's tires hoping the slow it down, but jak return fire with a mini missies. This took out two of them but the rest kept coming. Jak tried to lose them in between rocks and old parts of cities, but the marauders just shot though everything in hope of hitting jak. Then Jak went though a creek, and drove though the endless sand. There was no sign of the marauders.

Jak stopped the dune hopper and looked back

"I think we lost them."

He started up the dune hopper and started back to the city when the rest of the marauders along with 10 more circled him. Jak was ready to fight the crowd out when he heard something. A motorcycle drove up in between the gaps in the marauders circle. The driver was quick and drop little disk in between the gaps. Then the driver was off.

Daxter said with awe in his voic. "uhhh jak what are those."

"DAXTER get down."

The two jumped behind the dune hopper just as the disk went off. when most of the dust cleared jak and daxter saw nothing left of the marauders.

"who was that!?" Daxter said

"I don't know but we need to get back to the city."

The dune hopper was un harm so jak and Daxter drove it back to Haven City.

ONIN'S HUT

"aww jak there you are, did something happen you have been gone for a while." Samos said

"just some marauders in the desert, we got some help from someone but I don't know who".

Peaker hopes off onin's strange hat and flew in front of jak

"well I think you should know where the seal is. Onin told me that when she was a girl she heard of the story of the precursor.

and she knows what it looks like, show them Onin"

The old woman drew an image of the moon and sun seal in the air.

"and guess what I know where the moon seal is. There is a pro racing match tonight and guess what the first place trophy has the moon on it. So all you have to do is win the race. This race has traps of death and all the racers get bombs and guns to shoot at each other with. So you might die. So if you do die, jak it was nice knowing you, Daxter, you not so much"

Daxter jumps up and starts yelling. "yeah well if we do die than at lest I won't see your ugly mug anymore"

Peaker flies in front of daxter.

"your mamma"

"yeah well your mamma was a pigeon"

"you take that back!! My mother was not a pigeon. And at lest she wasn't a barefoot bucktooth hick like yours"

"hey Peaker I think I saw a stature, better go poop on it"

"that's it fur ball its go time"

"Bring it on bird brain."

the two jump to the floor ready to fight. Samos pick up Peaker, Jak pick up Daxter and Onin just rolled her eyes. "Your lucky Jak is holding me back!!" Daxter yells.

Jak gives daxter a look and says to Peaker "when will the race start?"

"a half an hour, so I would hurry."

HEAVEN STREETS

Jak notice that something was wrong as he walked out into the city streets.

Where was everyone? A lot of people like these races, but not everyone. So why was there only about three or four people? There was also something else wrong. The crimson gaurds were out. After the metal head wars ended, Ashelin said there was no need for the crimson gaurds to be walking around the streets. So she called them off duty unless there was another war or an emergency. Jak knew there wasn't a war going on. He hoped on a hover car and head for the race.

Daxter noticed the same thin

"Hey jak where is everyone?"

"I don't know Dax, we'll need to check it out after we get the moon seal."

THE RACE TRACK

Jak and Daxter come in looking for keira, but couldn't find her.

"Keira? We need a ride"

"Keira will be right back, she got a phone call from her dad."

Jak turned around to see who the girl was. She looked about 13 or 14. her hair was really short and it was a bright blonde with pink highlights going up and down though it. She also had her hair small pigtails but her pigtails were the only thin showing. The rest of her hair was hidden under a red bandanna. The girl smiled at Jak and Daxter

"HI I'm May. I work for Keira. And I know I'm a little bit young but I'm good with cars and I need some extra money. And I do a good job. And you are?"

" Ja..."

"Wait don't tell me you're, ummmm joe no wait ummm Jake dare it ummmmmmm OH MY GOSH I know who you are your Jak that guy who is like a hero, you save the city like twice. Are you going to save it again? My little brother will be so mad he is like your biggest fan. Hey can you come back some other time so he can meet you?"

Daxter loved the fans. He hopped down and made a pose.

"hey what about me? I know you know who I am?"

"umm oh yeah your jak's sidekick"

"SIDEKICK!!"

Keira enter pocketing her phone

"Hey guys. Cool you already know May. May Isn't it time for you to go home?"

"Yeah my dad is picking me up, but I wanted to watch the race first."

"okay go ahead."

"YAY'

May takes off for the race.

Keira steps out of her way and walks over to a covered car

"okay Jak, I just talk to daddy and I already have your ride ready. And it's a good one. Missel load on each side. Turbo engines and brakes that don't make you slip and slide all over the track. So suit up Jak, this is going to be one hell of a race."


End file.
